Mikitlatsontekilok
by paperself
Summary: Drabbles. Django y diversas situaciones. ¡Este esqueleto necesita más fans, joder!
1. Cempaxúchitl

OMN, solo por diversión. Siento que Django necesita más amor.

Creo que ya saben que el Tigre no me pertenece, duh... ni el rey león xD. Whateva:

--

"Ya vámonos, querido" se escuchó su voz clara e inquietante por los pasillos.

El día dos de noviembre, en México, es un día donde la alegría se funde con la tristeza, la fiesta con el luto, el amor con la nostalgia.

Es un día en el cual cierto esqueleto andante, vestido con botas, zarape y sombrero, debe acompañar a su abuela a cumplir su papel como maestra de ceremonias.

Django solo miraba a otro lado con fastidio, deseando con vehemencia saltar a las canoas vecinas a robar algunos –cientos de miles de –ramos de cempaxúchitl. Por que si había algo por lo cual a Django le gustaba el día de muertos era –además de las divertidas calaveras, la fiesta, la música, la caña, las calaveritas de azúcar, los colores, los dulces, el hermoso contraste de lo que es y lo que fue –eran aquellas flores anaranjadas, de penetrante olor dulzón.

Y ahí estaba él, estirando el brazo disimuladamente para tomar aun que fuese una de esas maravillas florales, cuando escuchó:

"Algún día, mi imperio será tuyo, querido nieto. Debes aprender las reglas de cómo ser un buen anfitrión en el inframundo", Decía Sartana con un aire de realeza, casi como Mufasa dice a Simba: Todo lo que toca la luz es mi reino. Aquello hizo que por un instante, la cara gruñona de Django pasara a una de alegría e ilusión. Algún día el sería el rey de los muertos, y ¡Oh felicidad! Podría hacer lo que quisiera.

"Mientras tanto, quita tus pequeñas y huesudas manos de la ofrenda y endereza la columna, que pareces cuasimodo"

Y el sentimiento de amor y agradecimiento de "oh, eres tan buena" hacia su abuela desapareció casi inmediatamente, regresando a la misma cara de fastidio que tenía hacía unos momentos.

--


	2. Todos gritando: ¡Yohó!

**--**

El agua de horchata ayuda a la imaginación. Sentados en la mesa, cada uno tiene delante un enorme vaso con un popote de color diferente.

"¿Y si vamos a la feria?" Propuso Manny, tras sorber ruidosamente la bebida helada con su popote en espiral color morado.

"Manny, la feria se fue de la ciudad hace dos semanas…" Recordó Frida, rodando los ojos y ligeramente exasperada por la conmovedora estupidez que cubría a Manny cuando Django venía a pasar un rato con ellos.

"Que rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad?"

"¡juguemos a que yo dominaba el mundo y toda la ciudad milagro eran mis sirvientes!" sugirió el esqueleto, con los párpados entrecerrados y una mueca locuaz. Manny y Frida se miraron mutuamente, algo aterrados.

"¿Y si jugamos a hacer muecas frente al espejo?" Solo cambiando de tema…

Esta vez, Django y Frida miraron con desdén al Tigre, quien soltó una risa nerviosa.

"Policías y ladrones"

"Pégale la cola al burro"

"Juguemos a los piratas" Dijo Frida, apoyando su mentón en el dorso de su mano, con una expresión de total aburrimiento. Un silencio corto y absoluto reinó, los tres se miran, y los tres sonríen ante la idea.

"¡Soy una genio!" gritó a todo pulmón, para después soltar una carcajada limpia y sacar de su espalda –como en las caricaturas –una espada de madera y un paliacate rojo, mientras Manny y Django corretean hacia la terraza. La noche es clara y las nubecillas casi transparentes.

"¡Capitán, capitán! ¡A veinte nudos de profundidad!"

"¡Izad las velas, mis compañeros piratas! Navegaremos hasta el fin del mundo" Responde Manny, sintiendo un aire de inspiración llenarle los pulmones. De repente, ya no es la terraza de su casa, ni es la ciudad milagro ni son ellos mismos. Puede sentir la brisa salina chocar contra todo él, puede sentir el crujir de la madera mohosa y escuchar los cánticos de marinos borrachos, intentando entonar entre tanto ron en la garganta.

Se puede oír el rugir de las olas y unos cañonazos allá a lo lejos.

"¡Una nave enemiga!" Grita Frida, furiosa, girando sobre sí para ponerse en posición de ataque. Ella también puede sentir como todo cambia, puede oír a las velas ondear, sentir la humedad, fría y total en el aire.

"¡Ha, ha, ha! Nos volvemos a encontrar, Capitán Rivera" Sisea Django, por debajo del ala del sombrero.

"¡Tú! ¡Malvado capitán Django! Jamás olvidaré la batalla en el puerto de la muerte, y aún me debes una pata de palo…" Respondió dramáticamente, esbozando la más grande y gloriosa de sus sonrisas.

Ahora Django también lo siente, también siente ese cosquilleo en donde alguna vez hubo un estómago, un cierto temor a caer por la borda y ahogarse, desenvaina su espada y el filo refleja las dos luces rojas de sus ojos con potencia, un plan, si, los piratas de la muerte saldrán victoriosos esta noche, piensa riendo para sí mismo.

El par de capitanes se acercan, chocando sus magníficas espadas, uno avanza, el otro retrocede y cede el paso a otro golpe, que es devuelto con furia.

"No saldrás vivo de esta, Manuel" Susurra Django contra su mejilla, Manny solo ataca con su espada, atravesando el vientre… inexistente.

"ha, ha, ha… olvidabas que soy inmortal"

La batalla no parecía tener fin, hasta que la comandante en jefe intervino con su filoso sable, señalando a Django. El tranquilo brillo aguamarina de sus ojos se torna turbio, y puede sentir como el viento ruje cual león atacando una presa.

"Ríndete…" gruñe.

"Jamás" Responde.

"¡Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brian Equihua Rivera! Es hora de dormir" Escucha gritar a algún bravucón que se quiere pasar de listo, llamándolo por su nombre, ¡A él! Su capitán.

Todo regresa, las velas, el agua, la sal y el moho, todo regresa a su sitio, la imaginación.

Los tres se sonríen con ganas, Django se despide rápidamente y sale directo al volcán de la ciudad milagro.

Django jura que aún tenía la cara húmeda por el mar.

**--**

**Estaban pasando piratas del caribe tres.. y no me resistí xD.**


End file.
